


Reformation

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BenRey - Freeform, Crazy Bitch, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Hate, Love, Murderous Intentions, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Unrequited Love, crazy ex wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past six months, Rey has been living the life she only thought possible in her dreams. Finally having a family to call her very own, she believes that nothing can ruin her perfect world. Little does Rey know that a woman from Ben's past is back with one goal in mind; to turn her dream life into a living nightmare.</p>
<p>Set six months after the events in 'Cassonade.'</p>
<p>SW TFA, Modern A/U</p>
<p>Official Playlist created by Mrs-Arcadian for 'Reformation' can be found here:</p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/user/mrs_arcadian/playlist/4d0BSN3evsA8ZyMvfXbC02</p>
<p>(Thank you, Gorgeous!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to 'Reformation!' I hope you enjoy your stay!! If you haven't already, go ahead and read 'Cassonade' and 'Canape!' They are little preludes to this!
> 
> What are you gonna see? Some crazy...lots of sinsmut...some fluff...a little bit of everything!! I do hope you enjoy your stay!!
> 
> Just a basic disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars or any of its characters...
> 
> Alright! Let's begin, shall we?!

Rey tapped her pen on the cover of her composition book and glanced at the digital clock hanging above the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. Class wasn’t due to begin for another ten minutes and the girl chastised herself for arriving so early. A tiny prick of guilt tickled the base of her skull as she remembered Millie’s tear soaked face at daycare drop-off. Rey could have spent more quality time with the precious toddler. Instead, she was fidgeting with her school supplies and wishing time would speed up.

“Oh, hey…is this seat taken?” A sunny blonde with a comely face asked Rey while pulling out the chair next to the girl.

“No, not at all…you’re welcome to it,” Rey said with a grin, moving her worn backpack from the blue, plastic chair and onto the floor.

“Thanks!” the tall woman said while taking a seat, “this is English two-twenty-five with Professor Kilian, right?”

“Uh…I sure hope so!” Rey offered with a small laugh.

“Good…I always have to make sure. I went to the wrong class once and didn’t realize until halfway through the lecture. Talk about a blonde moment!” the woman said with a roll of her black rimmed, green eyes.

“That must have been embarrassing,” Rey said with a sympathetic scrunch of her face.

“Yeah…well, I do things like that all the time. At any rate…I’m sorry…I can be so rude, sometimes. I’m Tess,” the woman offered while holding out her slim hand to Rey.

“Nice to meet you, Tess…I’m Rey,” the girl said while taking Tess’ hand and giving a friendly shake.

“Rey? That’s a really pretty name…I don’t think I’ve met a Rey before. Is it short for something?” Tess asked with a raise of a beige brow.

“No…just Rey,” the girl said with a shrug of her slim shoulders.

Tess nodded her head and opened her mouth to ask the girl another question just as Rey’s cell phone buzzed to life with a light, mechanical chime. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Tess watched with dark curiosity as Rey reacted instantly to her cell.

Picking up her phone from the wooden table, Rey’s freckled face lit up as her eyes read the text message flashing across her screen. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, the girl began to furiously type a reply; laughing softly to herself as her thumbs danced along the tempered glass.

“Someone got a happy text…gif? Meme? I live for those,” Tess said while leaning closer towards Rey, attempting to read the words on her screen.

“Oh…no…just my boyfriend,” Rey offered while setting her phone face down on the table.

“Boyfriend? Lucky girl…what’s his name?” Tess asked casually.

“Uh, Ben. His name is Ben,” the girl said with a sparkle in her hazel eyes.

“Ben…I knew a Ben, once,” Tess mused, crossing her long legs, “he was amazing in bed.”

Rey looked at the blonde and gave the woman a smirk.

“It must be in the name.”

“Oh, so your Ben is talented as well? My…you are a lucky girl. How long have you two been together?”

“Six months, now,” Rey said with a happy sigh, “best six months of my entire life.”

“Someone sounds like _she’s in_ _love_ ,” Tess drawled while digging her faux, French tipped nails into the palm of her hands.

Rey nodded her head and tightened the chestnut colored ponytail at the crown of her head. She was completely, head-over-heels-in-love with Ben Solo and pinched herself daily to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. It was the first time in her entire life that Rey had a _real_ family; the love she received from Ben and Millie had erased all of the hurt engraved into her soul from growing up in the Foster Care system. They healed Rey and had made her whole, something the girl didn’t think was possible.

“Yes, I—“

“Good Morning, class!” Professor Kilian bellowed as he sauntered into the loud classroom, “welcome to English two-twenty-five. I hope you’re ready to learn all about William Shakespeare…”

Tess pulled her green eyes towards the portly Professor and painted a smile on her glossy pink lips as the man continued on about what to expect from his class. Zoning out his boring speech, the woman allowed her thoughts to drift to her newfound ‘friend.’ She wasn’t at all impressed with the mousy waif sitting to her left and had no idea why Ben would even consider having a fling, let alone a _relationship_ with the dreadfully plain girl. It made her blood boil to know that this…Rey…had taken her place so easily. That the little girl was playing house with _her_ family. No matter, Tess reminded herself, soon the little bitch would be completely out of the picture and she could reclaim her handsome husband and perfect, little daughter.

_Soon._

* * *

 

“Sugar, I’m _hooommmeee_ ,” Ben bellowed as he walked through the front door balancing two boxes of pizza, “I come bearing food.”

“Oh! Daddy’s home!” Rey cooed to Millie as she stood from the wooden floor and took the tiny toddler by the hand.

“Dada, Dada, Dada!” Millie squealed as she tottered alongside Rey on chubby legs towards the door.

“Ahh! There are my girls!” Ben said with a bright smile as his brown eyes settled upon the two loves of his life walking towards him.

This was the best part of his day, Ben realized. After a long day of headhunting, there was nothing better than coming home to the two beauties currently beaming at him. They made all of the frustration and the drudgery of his work worthwhile.

Carefully releasing her grasp on little Millie’s hand, Rey reached up and took the pizza’s from Ben’s hands; giving him a quick kiss before stepping aside so he could focus his attention on Millie.

“Dada!!” Millie screamed while reaching out her arms towards Ben, “Up! Up!”

Bending his tall frame towards the floor, Ben picked up the toddler and spun her around; eliciting a shrill laugh from the little girl.

“My Princess!! How is my Princess??”

Holding his daughter close to his chest, Ben placed a sprinkling of kisses over Millie’s tiny cheeks.

“No! No, Dada! No!” Millie cried out, slapping her hands on Ben’s angular face.

“No? Do you hear this, Sugar?” Ben said with mock offense, “I can’t believe she’s telling me no, already!”

“The terrible twos are upon us,” Rey offered with a shrug, “thank you for bringing home dinner!”

Holding the pizzas tightly in her hands, Rey started walking towards the kitchen; fully aware of the way Ben was ogling her ass as he stepped behind her. She was exhausted from her busy day and extremely thankful that he had taken care of the meal for her.

“Of course! It’s your first day of class…I knew you wouldn’t want to cook dinner. I got your favorite…black olives, pepperoni, and pineapple,” Ben said proudly before pulling Millie’s highchair closer to the dining room table and placing the little girl in her seat.

“You know me so well, Ben Solo,” Rey said with a smirk while taking plates from the kitchen cabinet and dishing up the pizza.

“That I do!”

Pulling Millie’s rubber bib from the back of her highchair, Ben placed the protective layer around his daughter’s neck and brushed her golden brown hair from her face. All the while whispering his future plans for their little family of three to his daughter, knowing that Millie would keep his secrets safe.

Carefully cradling three plates in her arms, Rey made her way to the dining room and served the savory smelling pizza to Ben and Millie before taking her own seat.

“What were you two whispering about?”

“Hmm? Oh…you know…just making conversation about the weather and politics. Isn’t that right Millie?”

With a raised brow, Rey turned her attention from Ben’s fibbing face to Millie and let out a laugh as she watched the tiny toddler peel bits from her pizza and shove them ungracefully into her mouth.

“Is that right, Millie? We’re you discussing the Presidential race with Daddy?”

Millie pulled her warm brown eyes to Rey and nodded her little head in an automatic agreement.

“See! Politics!” Ben said triumphantly before giving his daughter a wink and attacking his dinner.

Rolling her eyes at Ben, Rey lifted her pizza from her plate and took a calculated bite. Ben had been whispering things to Millie for days now and the girl was curious to know what he was saying to the toddler. Rey hated secrets and surprises with a passion and vowed to find a way to make him spill his guts.

“So how was your first day of class?” Ben asked as he moved on to his second slice.

“Good! I think I’m really going to enjoy my Geometry class. Professor Salek seems very laid back for a Mathematician….my Shakespeare class will be a complete nightmare, I can already tell. Although, I did meet a really nice girl in class, today.”

“Oh? That’s great, Rey!” Ben offered with a supportive smile, “what’s her name?”

“Tess. Her name is Tess and it seems like we have some things in common. You know how rare it is for me to find people I connect well with…she was just so sweet. We’re planning on having coffee after class on Wednesday,” Rey said before taking another bite.

“Well I think that’s great, Rey…I really hope she turns out to be a true friend for you. Not that I like sharing you but…”

“Share me, Ben Solo? You have my _full_ attention.”

Almost on que, little Millie lifted her tomato sauce stained hands from her pizza and reached towards Rey.

“Mama! Mama!”

“Well…maybe not quite _all_ of my attention,” Rey said with a small smile before leaning forward and kissing Millie’s tiny, messy fingers.

“I will gladly share you with her, Sugar,” Ben purred warmly as he watched Rey and Millie speak to each other using only their eyes.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Rey asked suddenly, furrowing her brow in concern.

“Is what ok?”

“That Millie calls me Mama?”

“Rey…you are the _only_ Mother Millie has ever known and will _ever_ know. Of course it’s ok.” Ben said confidently.

Rey nodded her head and gave Ben a loving smile. Even though Millie wasn’t her biological daughter, Rey treated her and loved her as such. She had never asked Ben about Millie’s mother and still wasn’t sure as to why Chelsea left in the first place. Rey couldn’t think of any reason good enough to leave Ben and a then-infant Millie.

Chelsea was a fool.

Finishing the last piece of his pizza, Ben leaned towards Millie and gave her a goofy smile.

“All done, Princess?” Ben asked Millie with a clap of his hands.

“All gone!” Millie squeaked, clapping her hands in imitation.

“Good girl, Princess…Well, I’m going to clean Millie up and put her down for the night. Want to watch a dirty movie when I’m done, Sugar?” Ben asked with suggestive, sly grin.

“I would much prefer if we _acted_ out the movie we watched last night?” Rey offered with a lick of her lips.

Ben’s brown eyes widened as he watched Rey’s pink tongue drag slowly across her lower lip. Within an instant, he was reminded of the movie they watched the night before; causing his cock to twitch to life as he imagined Rey performing the various scandalous acts on him. He needed to get Millie to sleep… _quickly_.

“Millie! Time for bed, Princess!” Ben said loudly while standing from his seat and lifting the tiny toddler from her highchair, “say night-night to Mama.”

“Night-night Mama,” Millie squealed before waving her splotchy red hand at Rey.

Standing from her chair, Rey maneuvered around the dining room table and gave the toddler a kiss on her messy cheek.

“Goodnight, Princess…sleep well, I love you.”

“I’ll be back, Rey…wait in the living room for me?” Ben asked, his voice shaking slightly with excitement.

“Living room, tonight?” Rey asked with a quirk of her brow, “sure.”

* * *

 

“Is there a patient named Candy, here? I’m ready to see you now,” Ben’s deep voice boomed from the doorway of the living room.

Jumping slightly from her seat on the couch, Rey looked over her shoulder and gave Ben an eager smile. Letting her eyes take their fill of his half-naked form, the girl couldn’t help but snicker when she saw a real stethoscope draped over his neck. She wondered where he got the damn thing.

“Uh…hi, yes! That’s me, Doctor Rockhard!” Rey said brightly as she stood from the couch and padded her bare floor towards Ben.

“Well, Candy…it’s nice to meet you. What seems to be your ailment?” Ben said while clearing his throat.

Trying desperately not to laugh, Rey chewed on her tongue and tried to remember the events that played during the dirty movie they had watched the night before. It was one of Ben’s favorites and Rey wanted to make sure she did the erotic film justice.

“My throat, Doctor Rockhard,” Rey offered while lifting her hand to her neck, “it’s quite sore.”

“Sore, you say? I’m sure I can help you out with that, Candy…but first, I need you to take off all of your clothes so I can examine you,” Ben said with a straight face.

“Oh, yes…of course, Doctor,” Rey said in a singsong voice while stripping her white tank and pink sleep shorts from her thin body; leaving herself completely naked in front of Ben.

“ _Shit, Rey_ …” Ben accidently let slip, “Uh…I mean…very good, Candy. I need to listen to your heart, now.”

Removing the stethoscope from his neck, Ben inserted the ends in his prominent ears and stepped closer to the girl. Lifting the circular end, Ben placed the cold metal directly upon Rey’s left rosebud nipple.

Wincing slightly from the ice cold material pressing against her sensitive nipple, Rey arched her chest and let a soft whimper escape her lips.

“Oh, I’m sorry…is that cold, Candy? Here…let me warm it up,” Ben offered huskily before dropping to his knees and pulling the stethoscope from Rey’s breast.

Lifting his hands to Rey’s narrow waist, Ben leaned forward and lapped the flat of his tongue against her sharp, erect nipple. Completely forgetting about the roleplay, Ben slurped the girl’s firm tit into his mouth and lavished attention on her tanned skin using his sharp teeth and wet, rough tongue.

Gasping loudly, Rey lifted her hands and threaded her thin fingers through Ben’s brown locks. Pulling his head closer to her torso, Rey squeezed her thighs together to help subside the dull ache already creeping into her clit.

“Mmm…Doctor Rockhard,” Rey mewled softly.

Suddenly remembering they were trying to reenact his beloved porn scene, Ben gave Rey’s tit one last bite before dropping the warm globe from his hungry mouth.

“Your heart sounds perfectly normal, Candy…now I need to listen to your cunt,” Ben said through almost gritted teeth before lifting the end of his stethoscope and pressing it onto the slit of Rey’s apex.

Stifling a giggle, Rey relaxed her thighs and lifted her hips towards Ben. Playing with his hair absentmindedly, the girl let out a breathy moan as Ben raised the metal disc and rotated the now-warm medical tool onto her engorged clit peeking out from the top of her outer pussy lips.

“Mmmm…how does it sound, Doctor?” Rey asked with a slight tug of her fingers on Ben’s scalp.

“Wet, Candy…it sounds so _fucking_ wet,” Ben said before biting into his cheek to stop himself from diving his tongue into her pussy right then and there.

Tapping the stethoscope end on the girl’s clit, Ben pulled his lush lips into a sinful smile as the loud sound of the girl’s skin slapping against the metal filled his ears; not caring if he received hearing damage from the loud noise.

“Oh… _fuck…_ but what about my…throat, Doctor?” Rey asked innocently.

Pulling away from the girl’s hairless pussy, Ben ripped the stethoscope from his ears and dropped them to the floor beside him. Standing to full height, Ben cradled the girl’s beautiful face in his hands and encouraged her to open her mouth with a press of his calloused thumbs at the corners of her mouth.

“Say ‘AHHH,’ Candy.”

“ _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh._ ”

Looking into the girl’s wide open mouth, Ben nodded his head and gave the girl a serious frown.

“Just as I suspected…you have a case of ‘I-need-to-suck-cock-itis.’ This is a very serious condition, Candy. Lucky for you, I have just the remedy.”

Rey widened her almond shaped eyes and gave Ben a look of faux concern.

“What’s the remedy, Doctor Rockhard?” Rey asked, trying desperately to stay in character.

“You need to suck a cock. STAT,” Ben said before grasping the waistband of his grey plaid sleeping pants and quickly wrestling them from his lower half.

Unable to stop herself from laughing, Rey clapped her hand to her mouth and giggled into her flesh. Ben was so excited and the girl thought he was too cute for words. Really wanting to make this special for him, Rey stifled her laugh and dropped her hands to Ben’s erect cock.

“Mmmm…now I know why they call you Doctor _Rockhard_ ,” Rey purred seductively as she slowly moved her right hand along the length of his thick cock while her left gently cradled his sensitive balls, “If I suck your cock, will you shoot your special medicine down my throat and make me feel all better?”

Surveying the girl’s innocent face, Ben let out a low growl and thrust his hips into the girl’s capable hands.

_“Shit_ , Rey…I can’t do this anymore…you’re driving me insane…just suck me off. _Fuck I need your mouth on my dick right now_ ,” Ben begged, not giving a damn about the charade, “ _please_.”

Rotating Ben’s thick cock with a flick of her wrist, Rey lifted her chin and gave him a disapproving click of her tongue.

“And you’re always telling me that _I_ need to learn patience.”

Drawing his hand to the back of the Rey’s head, Ben bent down and crushed the girl’s lips to his; effectively silencing her with a hungry kiss.

Returning the kiss feverishly, Rey stepped closer to Ben and dragged the head of his cock along the flesh of her lower abdomen; moaning softly as she felt a large bead of precum smear across her sun kissed skin.

Nipping the girl’s upper lip, Ben reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and gave Rey the sweet puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn’t resist.

“ _Please_ , Sugar.”

Rey quirked her head to the side and raised a brown brow. Normally she was the one doing the begging. It was nice to see him squirm for a change.

“Since you asked me so nicely…,” Rey smirked before dropping to her knees on the hard floor.

Holding his throbbing cock steady with her hand at the base, Rey leaned her torso forward and licked the tip of his dick with a gentle press of her tongue. Closing her hazel eyes, the girl opened her mouth eased the head into her waiting mouth; stopping just after she felt the fleshy ridge brush against her lips.

With a sudden twitch of his hips, Ben let out a low groan and palmed his hand on the back of Rey’s head. Threading his fingers through the base of her messy ponytail, Ben gently pushed her head forward in an effort to encourage her to take more of his cock into her mouth.

“ _More_ , Sugar…I want to feel your throat,” Ben urged, his deep voice thick with need.

Lifting her eyelids, Rey turned her hazel gaze upwards and attempted to move her mouth further down the length of his dick. Relaxing her mouth as much as possible, the girl gagged lightly as the tip of his cock brushed against the back of her throat.

“Ohh…that’s a gorgeous sound,” Ben praised while easing his dick from Rey’s throat slightly before nudging it back in, “can I fuck your mouth? It feels too good…”

Mumbling a ‘yes’ over his cock, Rey lifted her hands to Ben’s muscular thighs and squeezed her fingertips into his skin. Shimmying her tongue over her bottom teeth, Rey opened her mouth as far as she could and gave Ben a wink to let him know he could proceed.

“God I love you,” Ben said with a grunt as he began to thrust his cock slowly into the girl’s warm mouth.

Moaning a reply, Rey blinked her watering eyes and raked her nails down Ben’s thighs. Curving the edges of her tongue around Ben’s cock, the girl began to hum loudly; knowing that the extra vibration would cause him to lose control.

“Ahh…you remembered…what I taught you…you’re such a… _good girl_ ,” Ben hissed before ramping up the speed of his thrusts.

Pushing his hips towards the girl, Ben gripped Rey’s ponytail and used the leverage to hold her head tightly in place. He knew that she was trying her best to guard his dick from her teeth but his onslaught caused the girl to lax; allowing her sharp teeth to graze his tender flesh every so often.

“Teeth…Sugar…,”

Heeding Ben’s words, Rey pulled her upper lip over her top lips and wiggled her tongue over her bottom teeth; keeping constant coverage over her sharp teeth.

“ _Thank…you_ ,” Ben said through a snarl.

Alternating the speed of his thrusts, Ben angled his hips to allow the tip of his cock to drag along the girl’s cheek before hitting the back of her throat. Over and over again until he felt his balls tighten towards his body.

“Oh shit…Sugar…I’m gonna cum…want me to pull…out?” Ben asked in a strained voice.

Shaking her head ‘no,’ Rey continued to suckle on Ben’s cock as he slammed into her gaping mouth. Looking towards his face with sparkling eyes, Rey gently moved her hands from Ben’s thighs to his ass; squeezing her fingers greedily into his firm cheeks.

Thrilled with the prospect of being able to cum in the girl’s mouth, Ben relaxed himself just enough to allow his release to build. With a final handful of thrusts, he growled a feral warning before letting his orgasm consume him. Twisting Rey’s ponytail in his hand, Ben arched his hips sharply towards the girl and shot a hot rope of cum into her waiting mouth.

Swallowing Ben’s salty cum greedily, Rey moaned happily as she felt Ben’s body slowly relax. Licking his spent cock one last time, the girl pulled her head away and dropped his semi-hard dick from her used mouth; dribbling a small line of cum from the corner of her lips.

Releasing the girl’s hair from his fingers, Ben closed his eyes and sighed into the air.

“Rey… _Rey, Rey, Rey_ …fuck…you’re amazing, Sugar,” Ben praised with a shiver of his flushed body.

Grinning proudly, Rey stood from the floor and wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist and gave him a tight squeeze.

“My throat does feel better, _Doctor Rockhard_ ,” Rey said with a small laugh.

“I knew my remedy would work! Now…c’mon…let’s go to bed…it’s your turn now, _Candy_.”

Picking up the naked girl, Ben threw her lithe body over his broad shoulder and gave her bare ass a sharp slap with his open palm.

“OY!!” Rey screamed playfully.

“Oh you know you like it, Rey,” Ben teased with a smirk.

Turning towards the hallway, Ben carried the squirming girl to the master bedroom; describing, in graphic detail, all of the things he was planning on doing to her before the night was through. Completely unaware of the pair of green eyes tracking his movement through the front living room window; having just recorded the lovers’ tryst with a cell phone pressed tightly against the window pane.


	2. The Drugs Are Quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay in today's update...I do hope you feel it was worth the wait!!
> 
> So, what do I have for you? A little bit of everything! A tiny bit of fluff...some smut...some insanity...you know, the good stuff!
> 
> Also...my dear friend Mrs-Arcadian (THANK YOU, GORGEOUS) created a playlist for Reformation and its PERFECT!! Go ahead and take a listen!! All of the songs fit my fic perfectly!! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mrs_arcadian/playlist/4d0BSN3evsA8ZyMvfXbC02
> 
> Alright...here we go...  
> Ready?  
> Steady?  
> GO!!!

Rey pulled her head from her pillow and stared at the snoring behemoth sleeping next to her though annoyed, slanted eyes. She hadn’t been able to sleep a wink thanks to Ben’s heavy breathing and her patience was wearing thin. Giving up on having any chance of sleep for the night, Rey gave the sleeping man one last look before reaching over and firmly pinching his nostrils together.

Waking with a painful yelp, Ben instinctively slapped Rey’s petite hand from his face and sat straight up from the bed.

“Wha?? What’s going on? Wh…what time is it?” Ben asked sleepily, rubbing his pained nose.

“Early…and you were snoring… _again_ ,” Rey grumbled.

Ben scrunched his face and flopped down upon the mattress with a sigh.

“Shit…I’m sorry, Sugar…but did you really have to wake me like that?”

“Well, I could have just smothered you with my pillow, Ben…which would have you preferred?” Rey spat back flippantly.

“Hey…hey…come here,” Ben’s thick voice purred while wrapping his arms around Rey and cradling her to his chest, “I’m sorry…really. How can I make it up to you? Want me to sing you back to sleep like I do Millie?”

Rey couldn’t help but smile as she remembered the way Ben’s baritone voice sang ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ to Millie every single night. He was such an adoring man and both she and Millie were lucky to have him…even if he snored like a Mack truck.

“Mmm…please? Something sweet,” Rey said softly, swirling her fingertip randomly over the skin of Ben’s naked chest.

“Hmm…something sweet…alright, I can do that,” Ben offered before clearing his throat and singing Rey a lullaby.

‘ _You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me ha-ppy, when skies are grey…you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…please don’t take my sun-shine awayyyyyyyyy.’_

After repeating the short lullaby for a second time, Ben brushed Rey’s messy chestnut hair from her face and gave her a tiny smirk.

“How was that?”

Gazing up at him with hungry eyes, Rey lifted herself from Ben’s torso and answered his question with a warm kiss.

Moving his hand to cradle the side of her face, Ben returned her quick kiss and let out a surprised laugh as he felt Rey climb atop the trunk of his body.

“I guess my song didn’t make you sleepy, hmm?”

Shaking her head, Rey straddled Ben’s stomach and reached for the hem of her oversized concert tee.

“Not at all, I’m _wide_ awake,” Rey said quietly before eagerly yanking her t-shirt from her body and tossing it to the floor beside the bed.

Swearing under his breath, Ben raked his brown eyes over the bare skin of the girl’s taut breasts and smooth stomach. Even with the darkness of the room shadowing her form, he could feel his cock twitch to life in his boxers from the mere sight of her naked body. Had he known she wasn’t wearing panties under her worn tee, he would have ravished her hours ago.

“Well since we’re both up…how do you think we should pass the time?” Ben asked, lifting his large hand to cup her left tit.

Arching into his touch, Rey moaned lightly and gingerly wiggled her body over his abdomen.

“I could ride you until you forget your own name? How does that sound?” Rey asked with a tiny lift of her shoulders.

Blinking her in stunned silence, Ben gave Rey’s breast a tight squeeze and moved his free hand to her hip; gently encouraging the girl to move down his body.

“ _Fuck_ , Sugar…yes…sounds like a great idea to me!” Ben said, his voice tinged with excitement.

With a light laugh, Rey slowly shimmied herself down Ben’s lower half. Resting on his muscular calves, she reached up to his black boxers and pawed at his hardening bulge through the thin, cotton material; teasing him with a few passes of her open hand.

“ _Ahhh_...Rey…you know how I hate to be teased,” Ben offered with a flex of his hips into her palm.

“I know, Ben…It’s payback for leaving me wanting last night. How dare you fall asleep instead of _fucking_ me,” Rey said sweetly.

Lifting himself on his elbows, Ben stared at her with his mouth agape. Rey had grown more assertive over the course of their relationship, but it never ceased to amaze him how she could say something so crass while looking like an innocent little Angel. It drove him mad every single time.

“ _Sugar…_ ”

Knowing that her alarm for school would be going off shortly, Rey decided to stop her teasing and end Ben’s suffering. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers with both hands, she yanked the black cotton down to Ben’s mid-thigh and moved her body towards his hips. Sitting on her knees, Rey took Ben’s thick cock in her hand and slowly dragged the head of his dick along her slippery slit.

“Is this what you want, Ben?” Rey asked with a tilt of her head.

Letting out a hiss, Ben placed his large hands on the sides of the girl’s thighs and dug his fingers into her tanned skin. It was taking a considerable amount of self-restraint to stop himself from thrusting his cock inside her to the hilt.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“Promise not to keep me up ever again with your snoring?” Rey inquired, pressing the tip of his rigid dick into her opening a scant inch.

“ _Fuck…_ yes. I promise, Rey…I’ll get a damn breathing machine if I need to…just please, _ride me_.” Ben begged, his short nails skimming over her toned flesh.

“Good boy,” Rey praised before slowly lowering her cunt down over Ben’s cock; letting out a soft moan as his hard length stretched her silken sheath.

Having taken in every inch of his throbbing cock, Rey immediately began to canter her narrow hips; methodically lifting and dropping herself over and over again in time with her now-racing heartbeat.

Grunting with every loud slap of their heated skin, Ben moved his hands from Rey’s thighs to her hips and helped her to move up and down over his hard member. Her tight cunt was already working his dick too well and causing his still-sleepy brain to lose control. Fighting to hold off on cumming too quickly, Ben licked his hips and forced himself to focus on the woman he loved grinding onto him.

“ _Shit_ …just like that, Sugar…I can’t…believe…how fucking _wet_ you get,” Ben praised, lifting his hips off the mattress to meet each thrust.

Tossing her head back to shake an errant wave from her eyes, Rey raised her thin fingers to her tits and latched onto her erect nipples. Pulling and twisting on the hard nubs, the girl changed the speed of her thrusts. Rolling her hips at a slower pace, Rey dropped her gaze to Ben and gave him a sinful smile.

“You…love me…don’t you?”

Swiping his right hand from her hip to her needy cunt, Ben found her pink clit between her parted pussy lips and used the pad of his calloused thumb to edge the girl closer to her release.

“You know I do, Rey…fuck…yes, _I love you_ ,” Ben acknowledged, his voice strained.

Squealing from his words and expert attention he was giving her sensitive clit, she swirled her lower body; spelling out Ben’s name over and over again with her sharp hipbones. Rey could feel the tension in her body build with every hot breath and knew she was close to losing her mind.

“So…close…,” she panted.

“Yeah?” Ben asked, flicking his thumb faster and faster, “don’t…hold back, Sugar…let…yourself go.”

Pinching her nipples sharply between her fingers, Rey slid her sopping pussy up and down Ben’s length until she began to feel her inner thighs shake. Realizing her orgasm was quickly building, she dropped her hands from her tits to Ben’s shoulders and used the extra leverage to ride his cock as fast as her burning muscles would allow. Bucking her hips in a series of quick thrusts, Rey swallowed a scream as she gave into her orgasm; letting her body quake uncontrollably while she rode out her blissful release.

Feeling the girl’s cunt flutter rhythmically over his cock, Ben watched intently as Rey’s orgasm tore through her body. Taking the time to memorize her shadow draped face and how her fine features relaxed in ecstasy, he waited until he felt her body soften before slamming his hips upwards into her tight channel. Holding his breath until the last possible moment, Ben sat up quickly and crushed the whimpering girl to his chest. With a sharp intake of air, he pumped his cock a handful of times before succumbing to his own release; spurting a torrent of milky white cum into Rey’s hairless cunt.

Nuzzling her face into the crook of Ben’s neck, Rey breathed a sigh and kissed the salty skin hovering over his pulse-point. Opening her mouth to sing his praises, she was suddenly silenced by the alarm chiming on her cell phone. Turning her hazel gaze towards the nightstand, Rey let out a small snicker and draped her arms over his broad shoulders.

“You came just in the nick of time, Ben.”

* * *

 

“That will be three dollars and seventy-two cents,” the friendly barista squeaked as she handed Rey her caramel macchiato.

“Oh, I’m buying my friend’s coffee as well,” Rey offered, gesturing to Tess standing beside her.

“You don’t have to do that, Rey…” Tess said with a scrunch of her face.

“Yes, I do…you saved my butt in class, today. It’s the least I can do,” Rey said with a smile as she turned back to the barista to pay for the coffees.

Muttering a thanks, Tess watched Rey like a hawk as the girl’s fingers typed in the lock code of her cell phone to pay for their drinks; repeating the numbers again and again in her brain to memorize the passcode. It had been weeks since she had been forced-fed her medication and her memory was getting stronger every single day. Rey should have chosen a more difficult number combination, Tess mused, she was making things too easy.  

“Thank you, have a nice day,” the barista said before giving Tess her pumpkin spiced latte.

Nodding to the coffee shop employee, Tess took her drink and followed Rey as she made her way to an empty table in the corner of the cozy cafe. Pulling out her chair, the attractive blonde dropped her tote to the ground and painted a smile on her face.

“So, how do you think you did on the pop quiz?” Tess asked, taking her seat.

Sitting down with a sigh, Rey shrugged her shoulders and took a small sip of her macchiato.

“Mmm…I didn’t ace it, that’s for sure…and Killian told me he would dock points for being late. I’ll be lucky if I passed…but thank you for covering for me. I just couldn’t get out of bed this morning.”

“No problem, Rey…I’m sure you would do the same for me. Did your daughter keep you up all night?” Tess asked with a raise of her brow.

“Oh, no…Millie has been sleeping through the night for months, now. Thank goodness…and she’s not _really_ my daughter. I mean…I love her as if she is my own, but she’s not mine biologically.”  

“She’s not? I just assumed she was...,” Tess said with feigned surprise.

“A lot of people, do…and I’m completely ok with that. I’ve been taking care of her since she was six months old, so I feel as if she is. Here…let me show a picture. She’s the most adorable little girl,” Rey said cheerfully while pulling up a picture on her cell.

Looking at the phone’s screen, Tess bit into her tongue to keep herself from yanking the cell from Rey’s hand and smashing it to bits. How dare she cuddle _her_ daughter in her arms. Tess didn’t care how happy Millie looked in the picture, Rey had absolutely no right to stake a claim on _her_ little girl.

“She’s…beautiful,” Tess said, her voice cracking towards the end, “but don’t you feel odd taking care of another woman’s child?”

Furrowing her brow at Tess’ question, Rey quickly shook her head and set her phone down upon the table.

“Absolutely not…her mother _abandoned_ her. Just woke up one morning and completely walked out of her life.”

“Wait…how do you know Millie’s mother abandoned her?” Tess asked, bringing her drink to her lips to distract herself from slapping the smug look from Rey’s face.

“That’s what Ben told me…not only that but Chelsea…Millie’s _biological_ mother…hasn’t made _any_ attempt to contact him. Not even a phone call to ask about her own daughter. What kind of a mother does that? I understand not wanting to talk your ex-husband…but ignoring your child? I just don’t understand that at all…No, Millie is definitely better off having just Ben and me,” Rey stated confidently.

Clenching her jaw, Tess nodded her head and counted to ten to stave off her bubbling anger. Although it was apparent that Ben hadn’t told the annoying girl the full story, Tess wasn’t about to give Rey a pass; she needed to be removed from the situation. Permanently.

“Well, so…what happens when you have your own child? Don’t you think you will love him or her more?” Tess asked, tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“No, I can’t imagine that ever happening…but, besides, I don’t even know if it’s possible for me to have a child,” Rey said.

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s been over six months, now…and nothing has happened. If I could get pregnant…it should have happened by now… _trust me_ ,” Rey said while thrumming her fingertips over the lid of her coffee cup.

Widening her green eyes, Tess leaned back in her chair and swallowed down the bit of bile rising in the back of her throat. Knowing that Rey and Ben were having unprotected sex was almost too much for the blonde to hear.

“Really? I didn’t see you as being the risky type, Rey…never mind pregnancy…what about diseases? I know you believe you’re in a committed relationship…but what makes you think that he isn’t cheating on you?” Tess asked, trying ever so gently to plant a tiny seed of doubt into the girl’s mind.

“Ben would _never_ do that to me,” Rey scoffed, “never.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Tess took another gulp of her drink and casually crossed her long legs.

“I’m sure you’re right, Rey…I just haven’t met too many honest men. Consider me jaded.”

“Aww, don’t worry…you’ll find someone amazing, Tess…I’m sure of it!” Rey said reassuringly.

“Oh, I have…I just need to take care of some things first before we can be together,” Tess offered with a sly grin.

Not sure how to respond to Tess’ odd admission, Rey merely nodded her head and adjusted the collar of her sweatshirt absentmindedly. Although her newfound friend seemed sweet, there was something off about her that Rey just couldn’t put her finger on. It made the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end.

“I need to use the restroom…” Rey said, bending down to pick up her old backpack from the coffee shop floor.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll watch your things!” Tess said cheerfully.

“Great, thanks!” Rey said before setting her paper coffee cup on the table top and standing from her chair.

Pulling her own cell phone from the pocket of her windbreaker, Tess followed Rey with her eyes as she headed towards the bathroom. Knowing she only had a small window of opportunity, she quickly reached across the table and grabbed Rey’s cell. Typing in the simple passcode, the blonde accessed Rey’s contact list and pulled up Ben’s information. Positioning her phone above Rey’s, Tess took a picture of her ex-husband’s new email and phone numbers. Exiting out of the screen and relocking the phone, she nonchalantly slid Rey’s cell back to its original position.

Reaching again into the pocket of her jacket, Tess removed a small, glass vial with her thin fingers. Using her free hand, she grasped Rey’s coffee and wretched the plastic lid from the top of the cup. Glancing around the semi-empty coffee shop to make sure no one was paying attention to her actions, Tess pulled the top off of the vial and poured a clear liquid into Rey’s macchiato. Pressing the white lid back on the cup, Tess returned the drink to its rightful place and hid the evidence of her crime back in her windbreaker; taking in a deep breath as she noticed Rey emerge from the bathroom.      

“See!” Tess exclaimed with a smile, motioning to Rey’s belongings as the girl approached the table, “I kept everything safe!”

Smiling a thanks, Rey took her seat and picked up her drink. Bringing the travel cup to her lips, the girl took a large gulp of her coffee; moaning happily as the warm, sweet liquid slipped down her throat.

“Tasty, right?” Tess asked, a look of intense satisfaction passing over her beautiful face, “I told you the caramel macchiato was to die for.”  

* * *

 

“ _BEN_? Are you home?” Rey called out as she walked through the wooden front door of her home.

Letting her book bag drop to the floor beside the threshold, Rey slowly began to walk down the front hallway; cradling her stomach as she made her way towards the living room.

“I’m in Millie’s room!” Ben’s voice boomed from around the corner.

Wincing in pain as another wave of sickness washed over her, Rey turned on her heels and stepped towards Millie’s room. During the drive home from her coffee date with Tess, she had become suddenly nauseas to the point where she wasn’t even sure if she could make it home. What was, at first, just a small amount of dizziness and queasiness had now turned into painful stomach cramps and blurred vision. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this ill.

Resting her sweating body against the doorway of Millie’s room, she attempted to concentrate on Ben’s tall form as he set the little toddler down from the changing table in the corner.

“Mama! Mama!” Millie squealed as she tottered towards Rey.

“Hi, Princess,” Rey said weakly, unable to bend down to pick-up the tiny girl.

Tossing a dirty diaper into the waste bin beside the changing table, Ben turned around; becoming instantly concerned the moment his warm eyes laid upon Rey’s slumping body.

“Sugar, what’s wrong?” Ben asked, walking quickly over to her.

“I…I don’t know…I feel like…I’m going to—“

Before she could finish her sentence, Rey felt a massive stabbing sensation deep in the pit of her stomach. Knowing she was just seconds away from vomiting, the girl used what was left of her energy to run into the guest bathroom. Dropping beside the toilet, Rey barely had time to hover her face over the bowl before violently retching the contents of her belly into the cold porcelain.

“Oh my God, Rey,” Ben said sympathetically, bending down next to the sick girl and rubbing his hand over her back, “my poor baby.”

Heaving what was left in her stomach, Rey quickly flushed the toilet and began to whimper. All she wanted to do was melt into her bed and fall asleep.

“B…Ben…I want…to go…to bed.”

“Aww, of course Sugar…here,” Ben offered before carefully picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the master bedroom.

“Mama?” Millie asked, chasing after her daddy and Rey.

“Mama is sick, Millie…we need to be quiet,” Ben said with a quick look back at his daughter.

“Shhh!” Millie responded, lifting her tiny index finger to her lips.

“Good girl, Millie,” Ben praised softly, not wanting to cause Rey any discomfort by being too loud.

Gently setting Rey on the bed, Ben pulled the comforter over the girl and sat down next to her on the edge of the mattress. Feeling her clammy face for a fever, he furrowed his brows and tried to think of a reason why she had become this sick so quickly.

“You sounded fine half an hour ago, Sugar…did you eat something?” Ben asked, stroking her sweat coated hair from her eyes.

“No…no…I haven’t eaten…anything…since breakfast,” Rey breathed.

“Nothing at all?”

Shaking her head ‘no,’ Rey turned on her side and snuggled into her mussed pillow. There was something seriously wrong going on, but the girl just didn’t know what or how to communicate the pain she was feeling to Ben. She simply wasn’t able to coherently put her thoughts together and it was making her spinning head pound.

Suddenly feeling a blanket of hazy sleep trying to claim her, Rey was just about to let the comforting slumber take over when she was immediately thrust back into cognizance by her body preparing to vomit again.

“Trash…now,” Rey muttered urgently.

Jumping from the bed, Ben raced to the master bathroom and grabbed a small, metal trash bin from the side of the toilet. Running back to the ill girl, he placed the lip of the receptacle to Rey’s chin mere seconds before she began to retch again.

“Oh…Sugar,” Ben cooed, “you…you don’t think you could be _pregnant_ , do you?”

Rolling her hazel eyes, Rey moved her head away from the bin and gave him a weak snicker. Although she had never been pregnant before, she highly doubted women became _this_ sick. Besides, she hadn’t even missed her period, yet...right?

“I bet that’s what this is,” Ben said excitedly before placing the trash bin beside the bed, “it has to be, Rey…hey, I’m going to take Millie to the store really quick. I’ll get a test and some other things to make you feel better, ok?”

“Ben, I—“

“We’ll only be fifteen minutes, Sugar, I promise…the trash is right next to the bed if you need it,” he said while standing from the bed and picking Millie up from the floor.

Swinging his daughter onto his hip, Ben turned to the semi-conscious girl on the bed and gave her a bright smile; completely oblivious to her medical plight.

“We’ll be right back, Rey…just rest, I love you.”

“Love you, Mama!” Millie squeaked, imitating her daddy.

Too weak to protest, Rey watched helplessly as Ben and Millie quickly disappeared from the bedroom. Pushing out a feeble moan, the girl curled her aching body into a tight ball and attempted to make sense of what was going on. Panic was settling into her shaking muscles and as Rey opened her mouth to scream at Ben to come back, a cloud of black consumed her vision and robbed her of her consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...lets all give Ben some side-eye. 
> 
> Well, damn...Rey's in trouble. At least that's what it seems like. She'll be ok...right? *shrugs*
> 
> Chelsea in insane. I'm scared for my little perfect family. 
> 
> So how did you guys like it? Please let me know in the little box below...or come find me on tumblr!! As always, thank you so much for taking time out of your busy day to read my writing. It means the Galaxy to me!! <3 <3 <3


	3. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> Before we begin...I just want to take a moment and say that I really want this to be a fun/over-the-top thrillerish fic. In no way, shape, or form, am I trying to make fun or light of mental illness. As someone that has dealt with depression for a good majority of my adult life, I would never purposefully go out of my way to hurt those struggling. This is just fun fiction...so please don't take offense...and if you are currently struggling, please seek help. There are so many options out there. Don't struggle in silence. <3
> 
> Ok...so...everyone ready?! Here we go!!

_Rey swam with all of her might against a tidal current threatening to smash her exhausted body against a razor sharp reef. Cutting her hands through the fluctuating waves, the girl fought to keep her head above the inky black water; gurgling and spitting out mouthful after mouthful of salty, warm liquid._

_Darkness surrounded Rey, discombobulating her senses and dulling her thoughts. Her heart pounded erratically against her ribcage, causing the rushing sound of blood to fill her ears; confusing her mind and rendering her jerky movements useless._

_Knowing that she was drifting closer to the dangerous rock formation, the girl forced her fatigued muscles to react. Slowly, she began to successfully swim away from the spiky reef. Thinking that her only threat was behind her, Rey lifted her head above the water’s surface and breathed a sigh of relief before continuing her journey forward._

_Suddenly, Rey felt something brush against her bare leg beneath the choppy surface. With wide eyes, she looked down into the glassy abyss and frantically searched the dark water for the culprit. Turning her head from side-to-side, the girl tried desperately to find the new threat to her safety. Out of the corner of her almond shaped eyes, she noticed something float towards the surface. Swimming closer to the object, Rey let out a silent scream as her eyes settled upon a blonde head lifting above the waves._

_Before Rey had a chance to react, the familiar face cackled a wicked laugh into the air and reached towards her. Within a split second, the woman wrapped her hands around Rey’s shoulders and pulled her under the warm water. Completely overpowered by the blonde woman, Rey slipped beneath the waves. Evil green eyes were the last things she saw before surrendering to the salty water filling her lungs and draining her of her cognizance._

* * *

_“Rey...Rey...can you hear me?”_

Moaning softly as she slowly came to, Rey lifted her heavy eyelids and tried to focus on the blurry face hovering mere inches away from hers.

_“Rey? Oh hey...there you are. Ben...she’s waking up.”_

_“She is?? Oh, shit! Sugar...Rey...are you ok??”_

Rey winced slightly as a second, blurry face pulled into her view. Vaguely she recognized the two voices, but it took her a moment to fully realize just who the men hovering over her were.

“Ben... _Luke_? Wha...what’s going on?” Rey squeaked, her voice thin and horse.

Leaning his body towards Rey, Ben cupped her pale cheek in his large hand and pursed his full lips together into a thin line.

“When Millie and I came home from the store, I found you unconscious and I couldn’t wake you up...so I called my Uncle--”

“And I came right over,” Luke interrupted, taking Rey’s temperature with a temporal thermometer.

“It pays to have a Doctor in the family--” Ben said.

“ _Former_ Doctor,” Luke corrected.

“But, still...you’re still a Do--”

“ _Quiet_ , Nephew.”

Dancing her hazel eyes back and forth between the two bickering men, Rey furrowed her brow and attempted to raise her head from the bed; only to let it fall back down onto the pillow as she felt a massive headache jab its way along the base of her skull.

“Don’t overdo it, Rey,” Luke warned, moving his attention to the pulsepoint of her wrist, “so...Ben says that you came home feeling sick and vomited a couple of times. Is that correct?”

Rey nodded her head and licked her parched lips. Although she remembered the day’s events vividly, her body was still reeling from the frightening dream she had just woken from; one that she couldn’t quite grasp ahold of. Rey knew in her gut that her subconscious was trying to tell her something; she just wasn’t sure what. Shaking the hazy images from her mind, Rey refocused her thoughts on the question being asked.       

“Uh...yes...I came home from coffee with a friend and on the way home, I became extremely ill...I’ve _never_ been that ill before in my life,” Rey said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“What did you have at the coffee shop?” Luke asked, raising a dark grey brow.

“Just a caramel macchiato,” Rey offered.

“Hmm...well, it might have been something in the coffee, it’s hard to say. Food poisoning can come on suddenly and all of your symptoms point to it. Your vitals are fine, though...your temperature is a _little_ elevated, but nothing of concern. How are you feeling, now?” Luke asked, a reassuring smile crinkling the corners of his blue eyes.

“Alright, I suppose...I just have a massive headache,” Rey said.

“You’re probably dehydrated...Nephew? Get the girl some water,” Luke ordered.

“Right away, _Uncle_ ,” Ben said with a sigh before giving Rey’s cheek one last caress and slipping from the master bedroom.

“He does love you, ya know,” Rey said, turning to Luke as soon as Ben was gone from earshot.

“I know...and I love him, too. I just wish he would’ve followed in my footsteps like he was supposed to,” Luke said with a wistful grin as he began to put his medical instruments back into his brown leather bag, “at any rate...the good thing about food poisoning is that it usually passes as suddenly as it begins. You should be fine in a day or two. Stay home from class tomorrow and just rest.”

“I will, thank you for coming Luke,” Rey said softly.

“Oh of course, Rey. How could I not come to the aid of the girl that has healed our whole family?” Luke said, reaching out and giving the girl’s hand a tight squeeze, “I’ll always be here for you, never doubt that.”  

Unsure of what to say, Rey nodded her head and gave the man a bright smile. It wasn’t the first time a family member had mentioned this to her. Ben’s mother, Leia, constantly thanked her for bringing him ‘back to the family;’ whatever that meant.

Standing from the mattress, Luke picked up his leather satchel and swung it over his shoulder. He was just about to ask Rey another question but was instantly distracted by the sound of Ben’s heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Ice water for my Baby,” Ben announced loudly as he walked back into the bedroom and headed towards the bed.

Trying her best to ignore her headache, Rey carefully lifted her head from the pillow and wiggled her body into an upright position. Smiling a thanks as she took the glass from Ben’s hand, Rey brought the water to her lips and took a large drink; audibly gulping down most of the contents of the cup in a matter of seconds.

“Just keep an eye on her tonight, Ben...if she starts to feel worse or can’t keep anything down, give me a call,” Luke offered while heading towards the door.

“I will, Uncle...thank you,” Ben said, “here...I’ll walk you out.”  

“Oh, no need...I’ll show myself out. Take care, you two. I’ll call in the morning to see how you’re doing, Rey.”

“Ok, Luke. I’ll talk to you then,” Rey said with a wave of her hand.

Following Luke with her eyes as he left the bedroom, Rey placed her drinking glass upon the nightstand beside the bed and scooted her exhausted body over towards the opposite side of the mattress.

“Lie down with me, please Ben?” Rey asked, smoothing her hand over the now empty space beside her.

Not needing to be asked twice, Ben pulled back the blue comforter covering the bed and climbed in next to Rey. Encouraging the girl to rest onto her side, Ben curled his large body against her; pulling her tightly against his chest and nuzzling his lips against the crown of her head.

“Where’s Millie?” Rey asked, letting her eyelids drift back down.

“In her room...she fell asleep on the way home from the store. I put her down before I found you,” Ben said softly.

“Mmm...so she didn’t see me when I was unconscious?”

“No, she didn’t.”

Letting out a large sigh of relief, Rey traced her fingertips over the skin of Ben’s forearm and sunk her body into his embrace; happy in the knowledge that the little girl hadn't seen her in such a frightening state.

“Good,” Rey whispered.

“You scared me, Sugar...when I couldn't wake you, I completely panicked. I lost my damn mind...it made me realize that I can't imagine my life without you, ya know?” Ben purred into her ear.

“You have nothing to worry about, Ben...I’m not going anywhere,” Rey said with a yawn.

“No, you’re not...now get some rest, Rey. I’ll be here when you wake-up,” Ben offered, drifting his brown eyes to the dresser resting against the painted grey wall; silently plotting the way he would use the sparkly ring hidden in the top drawer to make sure that Rey stayed in his life.  

“Mmmhmm...I love you,” Rey mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too, Sugar,” Ben breathed, giving the girl in his arms a loving squeeze, “more than you know.”

* * *

 

Replacing the dark blue cap over the absorbent tip of the digital pregnancy test, Rey set the white stick down upon the countertop and washed her shaking hands. She had decided to take the test on a whim, waiting until Ben had left to drop Millie off at his parent’s house to do so. Knowing the test would be negative, Rey didn’t understand why her heart was racing and her stomach was doing somersaults.

Tightening the belt of her fuzzy orange robe, Rey pushed out a large breath of air and stared at herself in the mirror.

“It’s going to be negative, Rey...don’t freak out...don’t freak out. You were sick because of food poisoning, not because you’re knocked up. There’s no way...no way,” Rey reassured her tired looking reflection.

Pacing back and forth along the white tiled floor, Rey wrung her hands together and counted to one hundred in her mind. Satisfied that enough time had passed, the girl stepped back up to the bathroom countertop and gave herself one last look in the mirror before letting her gaze fall to the blue and white stick.

_Pregnant_

_3+_

Not believing what she was seeing, Rey rubbed her eyes and checked the test again; letting out a strangled laugh as she read the same result.

 _“Oh my God,”_ she whispered, _“oh my God.”_

Feeling the blood drain from her freckled face, the girl reached for her phone in the front pocket of her soft robe. Just as her fingers grasped her cell, however, the doorbell rang in the hallway; causing Rey to jump nearly out of her skin. Cursing under her breath, the girl turned from the sink and padded her slippered feet out of the bathroom, leaving the pregnancy test out on the counter.  

Making her way down the hallway, Rey paused a moment to gain her composure before opening the front door. Gasping slightly as her eyes settled upon the uninvited visitor, Rey painted a smile on her face and clasped her robe closed at her collarbone.

“Tess!,” Rey squeaked, “hi! I wasn’t expecting you!”

“Hey Rey! I heard you weren’t feeling well so I wanted to stop by and check up on you...I brought you some soup!” Tess said sweetly while lifting up a brown paper bag.

“Oh, that’s so nice of you...please, come in,” Rey said, fully opening the door to let Tess inside.

“I won’t be long,” Tess assured before stepping through the threshold, “are you alone?”

“Uh...yes. Ben is taking Millie over to her grandparent’s house for the night. He should be back, soon.”

“Aww...I was hoping to meet the Princess,” Tess said with a frown.

“Oh...you know what? We’re having a birthday party for her on Saturday..you should come!” Rey said as she closed the door behind her guest.

“This weekend? I’ll have to check my schedule...I feel like I have plans, but I’m not sure. Can I get back to you?”

“Of course, Tess! It’s just a small, family party at Polly’s Petting Zoo. Just let me know either way. I’d love to introduce you to everyone,” Rey said while starting to walk down the hallway towards the living room.

“Absolutely...I would love to meet everyone!” Tess said cheerfully.   

Glancing over her shoulder, Tess smirked internally as she noticed the row of key hooks still hung by the front door. Letting Rey take the lead down the hallway, the blonde reached out and took the lone key hanging from the hook closest to the door; having a hunch that it was the new spare key to the front door. Silently dropping the key into the pocket of her tan peacoat, Tess quickly followed after Rey down the hallway.

“So how are you feeling Rey?” Tess asked before taking a seat on the leather sofa and setting the brown bag containing the soup down upon the coffee table.

Rey sat down and rapidly blinked her eyes. She hadn’t had any time to process the life changing result of the pregnancy test and was finding it hard to concentrate on the blonde smiling so kindly at her.

“Uh...well...the stomach cramps and vomiting went away pretty quickly. I still have a bit of a headache and I’m so...so tired...but other than that, I suppose I feel alright? How did you know I was ill?” Rey asked with a lift of her brown brow.

“Well I ran into Finn this morning before class and he told me...I was so worried!” Tess said, widening her green eyes for dramatic effect.

“Finn?” Rey asked, unsure of how Finn would have known she was sick; she definitely hadn’t contacted him.

Perhaps Ben had?

“Yeah...we had a class together last semester. I love him, he’s so sweet and funny. You know, if you weren’t with Ben...I would totally try to set you up with him,” Tess offered with a wink, “at any rate...he asked me to come check up on you, so...here I am!”

“Oh…well, thank you. I’m not used to people being concerned about me,” Rey said, tucking a stray chestnut wave behind her ear.   

“You’re not? I find that hard to believe, Rey. So many people _love_ you,” Tess said, her voice sounding slightly strained.

Giving Tess a forced smile, Rey nervously brushed an imaginary speck of dirt from her orange robe. She wasn’t feeling comfortable with the blonde sitting so close to her, and couldn’t pinpoint the reason why.

Sensing Rey’s uneasiness, Tess cleared her throat and attempted to move the conversation along. She knew she didn’t have long and needed to work quickly.

“Uh...so...I brought over chicken noodle soup. That’s the go-to classic sickie soup, right? There is this little cafe by my apartment and they make everything from scratch. I’ve never had anything there that I haven’t loved...I’m positive this will make you feel _so much better,”_ Tess said with nod.

“I am pretty hungry, actually...thank you, I’m sure it will help!”

“It will...well..I know Ben will be home soon so I should head out...oh hey, can I use the bathroom before I go?”

“Yes, of course...it’s just down the hall to your left,” Rey said with a point of her finger.

“Great, thanks!”

Standing from the couch, Tess picked her purple canvas tote from the floor and headed towards the bathroom. Along the way, she passed by an antiqued buffet table filled with various framed photographs. Immediately, her eyes were drawn to a picture of Ben, Rey, and Millie on the living room couch. Ben was receiving a kiss on his forehead from Rey as he rested with his head in the annoying girl’s lap; Millie sat on Ben’s chest, happily laughing at her handsome Daddy.

It was a perfect picture of a perfect little family.

Pursing her pink lips into an angry line, Tess turned herself away from the blissful image and stalked her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her with more force than was warranted, she turned her attention to the white stick lying on the bathroom counter. Stepping towards the sink, Tess pushed out an angry hiss between clenched teeth as she noticed the positive result on the digital test.  

 _“How fucking dare you,”_ she let out in a hot whisper, _“you nasty little bitch.”_

Feeling a hot flush work its way from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, Tess glared at her livid image in the mirror and tried to figure out what to do next. She knew Ben would be home soon and couldn’t risk him seeing her...not yet, anyways. There wasn’t time to make sure the little bitch ate the soup; Tess needed to leave, and leave quickly...before she let her tempestuous emotions get the better of her.

 _“You need to be smart this time,”_ she reminded herself, _“be a smart girl.”_

Taking in a deep breath, Tess straightened the lapel of her peacoat and brushed her long hair over her shoulder. Waiting until the redness in her face had lessened, she opened the door to the bathroom and quietly slipped out into the hall.

“Hey, Rey? I completely forgot...I have a dentist appointment, I need to leave! Enjoy the soup...I’ll let you know about this weekend, ok?” Tess called out towards Rey in the living room.

Getting up from the couch, Rey quickly stepped towards Tess as the blonde woman opened the front door.

“Oh...ok! Thank you for stopping by, Tess...I really appreciate it,” Rey said warmly.

“You’re welcome, Rey...I’ll talk to you soon,” Tess offered brightly before leaving out into the crisp fall air.

Closing the door behind her, Tess paused a moment before stepping off of the front porch. Glancing around the neighborhood to make sure no one was looking, she casually walked over to Rey’s white Jeep Cherokee parked in the driveway. Taking out her phone, Tess leaned over the windshield on the driver’s side and took a picture of the vehicle’s VIN number. Hearing a car come down the street, the blonde quickly dropped her phone into her tote and scurried away from the SUV. Keeping her gaze pointed downwards, Tess headed in the opposite direction of the upcoming car; disappearing among the changing autumnal trees dotting the cracking sidewalk.

Driving towards his house, Ben narrowed his brown eyes as he thought he saw an image of a woman leaving his home. Pulling into his driveway, Ben quickly shut off his car and jumped out; running towards the sidewalk. There was something familiar about the slim woman, and it made the skin of his arms pebble with nervous energy. Unable to find the woman, Ben chuckled to himself and headed towards the front door. Of course his mind would be playing tricks on him, now...just as he was finally happy and moving on with his life.

Turning the knob on the front door, Ben stepped inside his home and called out to the love of his life.

“Sugar, I’m back. Still doing ok?” Ben asked, smiling as he caught sight of Rey in the hallway.

Turning back to the door as she heard Ben’s deep voice trickle into her ears, Rey breathed in a cleansing breath and headed towards his tall form. Although she had planned on surprising him with something elaborate should this day ever come, Rey now knew she wouldn’t be able to hide her news. Wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug, Rey looked up towards Ben’s face and gave him a satisfied grin.

“I have something I need to tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...what does Tess/Chelsea have planned now?!?!
> 
> Hmmm...she's scary. 
> 
> Oh, I think Ben will be a happy boy, don't you?! :D
> 
> Also!! I have been asked what Chelsea slipped into Rey's drink last chapter...ready for it? Eye drops. Visine. It can actually be deadly if injested in large quantities...symptoms resemble food poisoning. Obviously I'm not a poison expert so I took liberties here and there...but, yeah...just go with it, people! :)
> 
> So, how did you like it?! Please let me know in that little box below!! As always, thank you for taking the time to read!! I appreciate it so much!! <3 <3 <3


	4. The Cure All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW...this is pretty much just all smutty smut smut smut.
> 
> You know you love it...
> 
> Ready?  
> Steady?  
> LET SIN!!!

_ “I fucking knew it!!” _ Ben exclaimed excitedly as he picked Rey up from the floor and swung her around in his arms

“Ben! You’re going to make me sick!” Rey laughed, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Sugar,” Ben said, placing Rey back down on her feet, “you thought I was crazy…but I  _ knew  _ I had knocked you up that night on the couch, after the Cubs game!”

Dropping his large hand, Ben rubbed his palm over the fuzzy robe covering Rey’s abdomen; a cocky, satisfied smile flashing across his sharp face. This was the moment he had been dreaming of since their first night together. Now they were bound to each other for the rest of their lives.

“Mmm...that was such a fun night...maybe we can recreate it?” Rey asked sweetly before lifting Ben’s hand from her belly and taking his index finger into her mouth. 

“Oh... _ fuck _ ,” Ben groaned as he felt her tongue swirl under his thick finger, “are you feeling up to it?”

With a nod, Rey pulled Ben’s finger from her mouth with an audible ‘pop’ and began to lead him down the hallway towards the living room.

“Definitely...it actually might help my headache,” she said with a smirk.

Following the girl with an eager bounce in his step, Ben let his warm brown eyes drop to Rey’s backside. Even with the horrid orange robe covering her fit form, he couldn’t help but feel himself harden watching the gentle sway of her hips.

“You have a headache, Sugar? Doctor Rockhard has a cure for that,” Ben said with a snicker.

“Oh? You have some medicine for me?” Rey asked with a lift of her brow.

Taking a seat on the leather sofa, Ben gently grabbed Rey’s waist and encouraged her to stand between his legs. Untying the belt of her robe, he pushed the fabric open and moved to dance his fingertips across the waistband of her plaid sleep shorts. 

“Oh, indeed I do,” Ben purred as he wiggled his large hand into her shorts, “I’ll have you feeling better in no time.”

Gasping lightly from the feeling of Ben’s fingers skimming the length of her bare folds, Rey spread her legs further apart and lifted her hips towards his touch. 

_ “Ben…,”  _ she moaned, letting her eyelids drift halfway down.

“See? I know exactly what you need,” Ben said huskily, pushing his middle finger between her soft pussy lips.

Brushing his digit against her opening, Ben dipped the tip of his finger inside just a scant inch to coat his skin with her seeping juices. Sufficiently lubricated, he ran his fingers upward towards her clit; barely skimming his fingertip in a circular motion over the hardened bud peeking from between her cunt lips. 

_ “Ahhh!”  _ Rey breathed, caught off guard by how sensitive she felt. 

Suddenly feeling flushed, Rey shrugged out of her robe and moved her hands to Ben’s hair; threading her thin digits through his dark strands and giving his hair a tight tug every so often. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, Rey bucked over Ben’s hand as he sped up the administration of his nimble fingers.

Looking up at Rey’s reddened face, Ben gave a wicked smirk before switching the movement of his fingers; stroking her clit in a cross pattern over and over again in time with the sharp pants escaping Rey’s now opened mouth. 

“How’s this?” Ben asked, already knowing the answer. 

“ _ Mmm...p..per...perfect _ ,” Rey mewled, squirming as she felt the familiar pressure begin to build in the apex between her shaky thighs. 

Scratching her nails through Ben’s scalp, Rey swiveled her hips and squeezed her eyelids shut. Her body was climbing steadily but she wasn't quite ready to lose complete control...not just yet.

Drifting his fingers away from Rey’s clit, Ben smoothed his digits along her sopping slit; gathering more of her arousal to slick over her bundle of buzzing nerves. Once his middle finger was entirely coated, Ben shimmied his way back to the top of her cunt and lavished his attention on her once again. 

“Just let go, Sugar,” Ben cooed while tapping the pad of his wet middle finger over her pink clit, “you know you want to…”

“Only….only if you promise to  _ fuck _ me afterwards,” Rey said with a small, impatient growl.

“Of course I will,” Ben said hotly, trying to focus on the girl he was bringing to climax and not his aching cock straining against his tight jeans. 

Assured that there was more fun yet to come, Rey allowed her body to rapidly climb towards her release. Grinding her hips against Ben’s hand, the girl tossed her head backwards and let out a series of loud moans; liberated by the fact that she could be as loud as she wanted to be. 

“ _ AHHH!! Yes! Just...ahhh…like that...babe,” _ Rey mumbled,  _ “I’m...so...so close.” _

Watching Rey’s animated face in wonderment, Ben gently pinched her clit between her index and middle finger; knowing that the small bit of pain it always drove her over the edge.

Crying out into the air, Rey’s gyrating hips came to an abrupt halt as her body was suddenly consumed with her release. Gripping her hands against the sides of Ben’s head, she began to violently shake as her orgasm tore through her body.

Slowing his fingers as Rey rode out the entirety of her climax, Ben leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon the pebbled skin of her abdomen. Once the girl’s undulating form had quieted in his hand, he gently removed his mitt from Rey’s shorts and pulled her onto his lap. 

“How’s that headache, Sugar?”

Straddling Ben’s hips, Rey pressed her flushed forehead to his and gave a light giggle.

“Much better...thank you, Doctor Rockard.”

“Another satisfied patient!” Ben chuckled, tucking his knuckle under Rey’s chin, “we don't have to go any further if you’re ti--”

Not giving him the opportunity to finish his sentence, the girl claimed Ben’s lips in a hungry kiss; eagerly dipping her hands between their bodies to work at the fastenings of his dark blue jeans.

Groaning into the feverish kiss, Ben placed his hands on Rey’s narrow waist and turned her onto her back; laying her down on the worn leather couch. Grasping the waistband of her plaid shorts, Ben swiftly removed the garment from her lower half. Slowly pulling away from the kiss, he effortlessly rid Rey of her white tank before stripping off his own clothes.  

Admiring Ben’s nude form, Rey lifted her left leg and draped it over the back of the couch; leaving her swollen cunt completely exposed to his rakish gaze.

_ “Fuck,  _ Rey...I’m so lucky to have you,” Ben said before easing himself between her toned legs, “ _ we _ are so lucky to have you.”

Reaching her arms towards Ben, Rey gripped his shoulders and pulled him flush against her body. Wrapping her left leg around his hip, she gave him a small grin as she felt his thick cock press into her wet entrance.

“Our life together is so perfect, Ben,” Rey said with a gasp while Ben inched his way inside her silken sheath, “just... _ ahh _ ...perfect…”

Nodding in agreement, Ben wriggled his hands under Rey’s slight shoulders; gripping her tanned skin as he buried himself to the hilt. Pushing out a deep groan, Ben began to slowly thrust into her tight cunt, knowing that he needed to be soft with her this time.  

“Our life...is only...going to get better, Sugar,” Ben said while peppering her jaw with tiny kisses. 

Digging his fingers into Rey’s back, Ben began the process of making love to the girl;  almost completely pulling out of her sopping pussy before rocking back inside. Over and over again, trying his best to angle his cock to hit the velvet covered spot hidden deep within her cunt.    

With a small whimper, Rey raised her head from the leather cushion and placed a chaste kiss Ben’s full lips. Lifting her ass from the couch, she rolled her abdomen upwards to meet his hips thrust-per thrust and squeezed Ben’s hard cock with the inner, slick walls of her wanting pussy.

“ _ Ahhh...shit, _ Rey...you know...I can’t...last long when you do that,” Ben warned, rocking into the girl with a little more fervor. 

Removing her leg from the back of the couch, the girl held him snugly between her freckled thighs and fluttered her muscles around him once more. 

“It’s ok, Ben...go...ahead...you took care...of me,” Rey encouraged between loud pants.

“Ohhh...Sugar... _ I love you,”  _ Ben groaned, nuzzling his sweating face against the soft skin of the girl’s neck.

_ “Mmmhmm _ ...I love you, too,” Rey said with a sly smile, “now  _ you _ cum for  _ me _ .” 

Hissing against her flesh, Ben allowed his body to drive full-force towards his climax. Doing his best to remain as gentle as he could, he swirled his hips in a tight, circular motion; allowing his cock to hit every wall of her wet cunt. Gritting his teeth, Ben sped up his thrusts as he felt his balls begin to tighten towards his body. 

Knowing he couldn’t hold on for much longer, Ben pulled his face away from Rey’s neck and kissed her lips greedily. Growling against her mouth, he pushed his overly sensitive cock into her warm pussy less than a handful of times before spurting his seed inside of her.

Mewling into Ben’s mouth, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and held his body tight to hers as she felt his body tremble. Giving him time to calm down from his climax, Rey eased away from the kiss and nudged the tip of her nose along his. 

“Still feeling ok, Sugar?” Ben asked with a lift of his dark brown brow.

“Mmm...well, I am a little hungry,” Rey said with a small laugh, knowing that she had probably just killed the afterglow.

“Ahh...and so it begins,” Ben smirked, smoothing a few wisps of hair from the girl’s forehead, “what can I get you, Sugar? You need to feed our growing baby.”

“Tess brought over some chicken noodle soup,” Rey said with a flick of her head towards the brown paper bag on the coffee table.

“Oh? Well, that was kind of her,” Ben offered as he withdrew his spent dick from Rey’s cunt and sat upright.

Leaning forward and grabbing the bag from the table, Ben stood from the couch and smiled down at the girl.

“I’ll go heat this up for you,” he said while heading towards the kitchen.

“Thank you, Ben,” Rey said with wink as she gathered her discarded clothes from the floor.

“Of course! Anything for you, Sugar,” Ben said sweetly as he set the paper bag down upon the countertop.

Reaching into the bag, Ben lifted out a white, disposable soup bowl and plastic spoon. Casually examining the embellished sticker gracing the bowl’s side, his brown eyes widened as he instantly recognized the name of the cafe. Suddenly recoiling from the memories of his ex-wife’s favorite restaurant, Ben dropped the bowl into the kitchen sink; completely dumping its contents down the stainless steel drain.

“Ah! God dammit!” Ben cursed.

“What? What happened?” Rey called out from the living room.

“I spilled the soup, Sugar...I'm sorry.”

“Aww...I was looking forward to having that,” Rey said, her voice heavy with disappointment. 

Heading back to the living room, Ben stepped his nude body over to his crumpled jeans lying on the floor and pulled his cell from his back pocket.

“Take out? I’ll get you anything you want.”

With an arched brow, Rey dragged her hazel eyes down Ben’s naked body and gave him a wicked grin.

“Pizza? A twelve inch, _ sausage?”  _ Rey said with a lick of her lips.

Clicking his tongue, Ben quickly walked over to the couch and bent down to the girl’s eye-level.

“Sausage, hmm? Coming right  _ up _ , Mama…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! He got rid of the soup!! Let's breathe!! Well...its a small reprieve. MUWAHAHAHAAHA!!
> 
> How did you like this chapter, my lovelies?! Please let me know!! 
> 
> Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to read my story, I appreciate it so much!! <3 <3 <3


	5. On Bended Knee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> How is everyone doing?? Well, I hope?? With everything going on (the ending of LW, the drabble that came out of nowhere, the Reylo Sin Anthology being posted), my brain has been a little scatterbrained. I have a little update for you today. I'm hoping to shake out the crazy and have something really fun for you guys next update. 
> 
> No smut in this chapter...I'm sorry...I promise to bring you fun Ben & Rey smut next time!!
> 
> So...ready?  
> Let's go!

“You’ve snagged a good one, kid,” Han Solo said with a motion of his head.

Following his father’s gaze, Ben smiled brightly as he watched Rey show Millie her elaborate, farm-themed birthday cake. Seeing how his daughter’s face lit up lit up while looking at the three-tiered cake made him forget the heart-attack Rey caused when she told him how much the damn thing cost. She was right, per usual, it was worth every penny.

“Yeah...she's amazing,” Ben said.

“Much better than the last one,” Han snickered.

Wincing slightly, Ben turned his attention towards his father and gave him a stern look. Han liked to jab him with that mistake every chance he got and Ben was less than amused.

“Can we just forget about Chelsea, please? She's gone from our lives for good this time. She's dead, as far as I'm concerned.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Han sighed and turned to watch his wife walk up to Rey and give the girl a warm embrace. 

“Fine. She's dead. Just don't make the same mistake with this one, ok? We love Rey. Just look at how happy your mom and Boo are with her,” Han said with a point of his finger.

Looking at the trio, Ben couldn't help but feel his heart swell with happiness as he watched the three most important women in his life interact with each other. His mother and Rey had always gotten along really well, something that he definitely could not say about his ex-wife. Ben was extremely relieved when his parents took to Rey right off the bat. 

“I'm really glad you and Mom love Rey, Dad...especially since I'm planning on giving her this today,” Ben said before pulling a tiny, black box from the front pocket of his jacket.

Giving his son a skeptical look, Han took the box from Ben’s hand and opened the velvet lid. 

“Oh, wow...you sure about this, kid?” Han asked, staring at the two-karat, Asher cut diamond ring sparkling within the box, “Rey isn't pregnant is she?”

Scoffing at his father, Ben took the black velvet box from his father and quickly tucked it back into his pocket.

“No, she's not,” Ben lied.

“Good...I'm glad you're not doing things ass-backwards this time,” Han said, clearing his throat.

Biting into his tongue in order to remain quiet, Ben nodded his head and folded his arms over his chest. This was the exact reason why he had urged Rey to keep quiet about the baby for just a little while longer. He knew his father would be disappointed in him for getting Rey pregnant like he had with Chelsea. Ben actually loved Rey, though, and that made it a completely different situation; his father wouldn't see it that way, however. 

“Ahh...looks like it's cake time!” Ben said as he noticed Rey urge him and his father towards the picnic area of the Petting Zoo.

Thankful for the abrupt change of topic, Ben unfolded his arms and clapped his old man on the back before stepping away from the conversation. Quickly clearing the distance to the covered tables, Ben silently slipped behind Rey and pulled her svelte body flush against his torso.

“What are you girls talking about, hmm?”

“Oh...we were just talking about how clumsy you are,” Rey said with a smirk.

“Clumsy? Me? Pfft! I am  _ not _ clumsy,” Ben protested, squeezing the girl in his arms.

“No? Why just the other day you spilled my soup down the drain.”

“Well I did do that...but it was crap soup, anyways, Sugar,” Ben said with conviction.

“How do you know that?” Rey asked, turning slightly in Ben’s arms to look him in the eyes.

“Eh...I've eaten there a time or two. Trust me...I saved you,” he said before leaning down to give Rey a kiss on her pouty mouth.

“Ben...would you quit accosting the girl,” Leia said with a smirk as she sat down at the picnic table with her granddaughter in her arms, “it's time to sing ‘Happy Birthday.’ Isn't that right, Millie?”

“BIRFDAY!” Millie squealed happily, reaching towards her cake. 

“Oh...no, no, no my little Boo Monster,” Han said while moving towards the table and gently diverting the toddler’s tiny hands, “sing first,  _ then _ we can have cake.”

“Kay, Papa!” Millie acknowledged, dropping her hands.

Smiling softly at the birthday girl, Rey wiggled herself away from Ben’s grasp and began to head towards the Petting Zoo’s main barn.

“I’ll go round up Luke and the others, I’ll be right back!”

“Bye, Mama!” Millie cried out as she watched Rey walk away. 

“Oh, Mama will be right back, Millie,” Ben assured the toddler.

Watching Rey as the girl slipped into the barn, Leia turned to her son and offered a small grin.

“So things are going well between you and Rey?”

Sitting down beside his wife and granddaughter, Han gave an interrupting grunt and quirked his head towards Ben.

“So well that our son is going to pop the question today.”

_ “WHAT?!?  _ Are you serious, Ben?” Leia asked with a gasp.

With a nod of his head, Ben patted the front pocket of his jacket holding the ring box. 

“I am, Mom,” Ben said, “please keep quiet about it, ok? I'm going to ask her once we’re done with the cake.”

“Of course I’ll be quiet, Ben! Rey is a wonderful girl and I know you love her...you're finally happy, son...and that makes me happy,” Leia said with a smile.

“Thanks, Mom,” Ben offered before stepping up to Leia and taking Millie from her arms.

“Ready for cake, Princess?” Ben asked.

“Yes, Dada!!” Millie said with a full smile on her chubby face.

“Good! Here come our friends...we’re going to sing to you and then we will have some yummy  _ chocolate cake _ !” Ben said with a goofy smile.

“Yay!” Millie said with a clap of her hands.

Pulling his gaze from his daughter, Ben looked towards the handful of friends and family gathering around the picnic table. Wrapping his free arm around Rey as she came towards him, Ben nestled the girl to his side and let out a satisfied sigh. 

His life was perfect.  _ Finally. _

* * *

 

“Hey Mom!” Chelsea chirped happily into her cell phone, “I'm good thanks!”

Peeking her head from behind a large oak tree, Chelsea looked towards the covered picnic area of the Petting Zoo with a full frown on her comely face. 

“Yeah...we’re just getting ready to sing to Millie! Oh...she's so excited. I wish you could see her….hmm? What's that? Oh...yes! Ben and I are doing fantastic! I think I love him more now than I did on our wedding day...Ha! I know, right? Aww...thanks, Mom. I think we’re pretty perfect together, too.”

Narrowing her green eyes as she watched her former friends and family sing “Happy Birthday” to her daughter, Chelsea forced herself to focus back on her phone call; plastering a phony smile on her pink lips and laughing softly to cheer up her voice.

“He's amazing. Such a great father...the way Millie lights up when she sees her Daddy, ugh...stick a knife in me. I couldn't have asked for a better father and husband...yeah...exactly. Oh hey...I need to go. I’ll definitely give her your love, Mom….aww, yes...I hope to see you soon, too. I love you. Bye, Mom!”

Hanging up her cell, Chelsea slipped the phone into the back pocket of her jeans and pushed out a low growl through her parted lips. Feeling her blood boil in her veins, Chelsea clawed her long, fake nails into the bark of the oak tree and grit her polished teeth.  _ She  _ should be standing next to Ben and  _ her  _ daughter, not that nasty slip of a girl.

“Next year will be different,” she assured herself aloud, “and it will be  _ perfect.” _

* * *

 

“I think you're wearing more cake than you actually ate Millie!” Rey said with a laugh as she wiped the toddler’s face with a brightly covered napkin.

“What's the point of having birthday cake if you don't get it all over your face?” Ben said with a smirk as he finished putting the last of the trash into a metal bin.

Laughing softly, Rey shook her head and rolled her hazel eyes.

“I suppose you're right, Ben,” she said sarcastically. 

“Aren't I always, Sugar?” Ben asked with a wink.

Stepping away from the trash can, Ben clapped his hands and addressed the the group of friends and family beginning to gather their belongings.

It was now or never.

“Hey everyone…I just wanted to thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to us...to have you all come and celebrate our little girl’s birthday. Um...so...I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank my girlfriend, Rey, for putting this all together…why don't you come up here, Sugar,” Ben said, holding his hand out towards the girl and urging her forward.

Giving Ben a confused look, Rey glanced around the picnic area at her dear friends and reluctantly walked towards him. A nervous prickle ran down the length of her spine as she noticed Ben dip his hand into the pocket of his jacket. Something was about to happen, she could feel it in her bones.

“Sugar,” Ben said, taking Rey’s hand with his free one, “I want you...and all of our friends and family...to know what you mean to me. I was broken inside and out when I met you. Just a sad, shell of a man. You healed me and made me whole, again. You taught me what love is and what it means to be truly happy. I don't know where I would be without you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You're strong, smart, caring...incredibly gorgeous…and I love you so much.”

Fighting back tears, Rey gave Ben a bright smile and mouthed the words, ‘I love you too.’ There was a buzz in the air and the girl was relishing every bit of it.

“Rey Kenobi,” Ben’s deep voice purred, “I have a question for you.”

Dropping down on one knee, Ben pulled the black velvet box from his jacket and opened the lid; revealing the delicately cut diamond ring. 

Almost immediately, excited gasps and squeals from the crowd danced around the picnic area; causing the girl to clasp her hands tightly against her mouth in shock. Rey’s hazel eyes widened as she looked at the ring shining brightly in the box. She had never seen a ring that beautiful before.

Flashing Rey a large smile, Ben cleared his throat and lifted the box.

“Will you marry me?”

Nodding her head, Rey threw out her arms and tackled Ben as he knelt on the ground. 

“YES!!” Rey screamed before passionately kissing Ben on his full lips; eliciting shouts of congratulations from the crowd gathered around.

Now, her life was perfect.

* * *

 

Fighting back a scream as she watched Ben and Rey embrace, Chelsea pulled back her fist and drove it dead center into the trunk of the oak tree; paying no mind to the pain as the wood split her bare knuckles. 

_ “You fucking BITCH!!”  _ Chelsea growled.

Shaking her bleeding fist, Chelsea turned away from the happy scene before her and headed to the parking lot of the Petting Zoo. Taking her key from her pocket, Chelsea stepped up to her ancient Chevy Cavalier and unlocked the rusty car door. Pulling her cell from her rear pocket, she went through her contacts and found the name of the one person she knew would help rectify the situation. Flopping down into the driver's seat, Chelsea started the old bucket of bolts and put her cell to her ear; taking a deep breath in to calm herself as she waited for her friend to answer.

“Tony? Yeah, hey...it's Chelsea. I have a couple jobs for you. You interested?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...an engagement. How perfect.
> 
> Ha.
> 
> Can't wait to see what Chelsea has planned, next...it's gonna be good...
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy lives to read my writing. It means the Galaxy to me!! <3 <3 <3


	6. Wicked Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> What a week, huh? Ugh...lets forget out worries for a little bit and enjoy some crazy, smutty goodness-shall we??
> 
> Are you ready? Ish is about to get real...
> 
> Let's go!!

“Only you could make folding laundry look sexy,” Ben said with a grin as he bent down to kiss Rey’s bare neck.

Laughing softly, the girl lifted her right hand to Ben’s head and ruffled her fingers through his mop of hair.

“I just wanted to finish this load really quick before class,” Rey said with a small moan.

“Oh...but I have another load for you, Sugar,” Ben breathed hotly against her pulsepoint.

With a tiny smirk, Rey turned from the folding shelf and took Ben’s angular face in her petite hands. She didn’t think she would ever tire of his cheesy, double entendres.

“Do you now?” Rey asked with a quirk of her brown brow.

“Mmmmhmm...I do...think you could take care of it?” Ben asked, slowly moving his large hands down the sides of her torso.

“Well...I do have some time. Where’s Millie?” Rey asked, pressing her body against Ben’s.

“Playing happily with Bunny Bun-Bun and watching some Sesame Street. We have at _least_ five minutes,” Ben said with a smirk.

“Good thing I wore a skirt and no panties, hmm?” Rey asked with a wink.

“ _Ohhhhhh Sugar_ ...you little _vixen_ ,” Ben said huskily.

Closing the laundry room door with the kick of his foot, Ben hoisted Rey up by her small waist and set her down atop the rocking washing machine. Fumbling with the button and zipper of his black slacks, he let out a low curse; causing the girl before him to laugh lightly at his plight.

“Aww, poor baby...here, let me help you with that,” Rey offered before reaching forward and undoing the fastenings of his pants.

“What would I do without you?” Ben asked with a wide smile as he shimmied the edge of Rey’s burgundy corduroy skirt up her smooth thighs.

“Let's hope you never find out,” Rey stated in a hushed whisper, reaching her hand inside Ben’s slacks and pulling out his already hardened cock.

Grunting a response, Ben wedged himself between the girl’s slim legs and leaned forward to claim her lips in a lust-filled kiss. Due to Rey’s morning sickness, they hadn't had sex in days and Ben was more than ready to be inside of her.

Placing her hand at the base of Ben’s rigid cock, Rey scooted her lower half towards the edge of the washing machine and slowly guided him into her warm, silken center. Tilting her hips upwards, Rey moaned happily into the kiss as Ben’s cock slowly filled her bare cunt. Wrapping her toned legs around his waist, the girl encouraged Ben to move with a squeeze of thighs.

Dropping his large hands down to cradle Rey’s hips, Ben slowly began to thrust into the girl; rocking in and out of her tight sheath at a smooth pace to allow her body time to adjust. Breaking the kiss with a groan, he dug his fingers into the cloth covering the girl’s lower half and gazed into her glassy hazel eyes.

“ _Ahhh...Sugar..._ I just want to...fuck you senseless...may...I?” Ben asked through gritted teeth.

Rey let out a small laugh and latched her hands onto Ben’s broad shoulders. She knew he was strung tightly from their lack of sexual activities and needed a quick release; it was something she needed, as well. Her body was already begging for more.

“Mmm….yes...please...fuck me so hard...you break the...washing machine,” Rey said with a devilish grin.

Not needing any more encouragement, Ben quickened the speed of his forceful thrusts; slamming his aching cock into the girl over and over again. His thighs slapped violently against the front of the appliance, causing loud ‘thumps’ to echo around the small laundry room.

Holding onto Ben for dear life, Rey squealed and bucked into him; trying to meet his thrusts as best she could with her limited mobility. Every deep push of his cock inside of her wet cunt caused the tickle behind her pubic bone to grow. Wanting to experience her release before Ben, Rey selfishly pulled her right hand from his shoulder and wiggled it between their joining bodies.

_“Mmmm...good girl, Rey..._ that’s it...touch that little pink clit,” Ben encouraged with a growl.

Nodding her head, Rey found the erect bundle of nerves between her parted cunt lips and began to quickly swirl the tip of her middle finger over it. She already felt so sensitive from the extra blood circulating towards her cunt and knew it wouldn’t be long before she jumped over the edge of her orgasm.

Watching the girl intently as she scrunched her beautiful face in pleasure, Ben changed the angle of his thrusts; raising his hips forward with each push in and dipping them downward with each pull out. Between the abundant wetness coating his cock and the tightness of Rey’s inner walls, Ben was barely hanging on by a thread. Her pussy just felt too good for him to slow down.

“Sugar... _I can’t hold on_ ,” Ben warned with a low whimper.

“Almost...there,” Rey panted.

Knowing she didn’t have long before Ben lost control, Rey closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure building at the top of her cunt. Bright colors danced behind her eyelids as her nimble finger worked at her buzzing clit. Feeling her body climb higher and higher, Rey pinched the tender piece of flesh between her fingertips; causing her sharp orgasm to suddenly tear through her muscles. With a stifled scream, Rey convulsed as multiple waves of pleasure raced their way through her clothed body.

Feeling Rey’s cunt clamp down onto his cock, Ben swore hotly into the air and continued to thrust forcefully into her sopping pussy. Waiting until her silken, inner walls relaxed, he pushed into Rey three more times. Letting out a feral grunt, Ben gave into his own release; spurting hot cum into the girl’s overworked center.

Pulling her hand away from her still humming cunt, Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and pulled his glistening face closer to hers.

“We...needed...that,” Rey said, trying to catch her breath.

“Fuck _yes_ we did, Sugar,” Ben agreed, running the tip of his long nose against hers.

“Mmm...I feel like jelly. Can you drive me to school, today? I shouldn’t be driving right now,” Rey said with a giggle.

“Yeah, of course my love,” Ben said as he reluctantly pulled himself away from the girl, giving the metal machine a kick in the process, “hmm...dammit, the washer is still working.”

“Aww...well, I guess you’ll just have to try harder next time,” Rey said with a cheeky wink.

* * *

 

“Hey Finn!” Rey chirped as she slid into the empty, plastic seat next to her friend.

“Rey! How are you doing? Oh, hey...I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to Millie’s birthday party,” Finn said with a regretful look on his face.

“It’s ok, Finn...I know you had other plans,” Rey smiled while taking out her notebook from her backpack, “although you did miss something major.”

“Uh oh...what happened?” Finn asked, turning in his chair to look at the girl.

“Oh...you know... _I got engaged!!_ ” Rey said with a squeal as she pushed her left hand out towards Finn and wiggled her fingers to show off her diamond ring.

Widening his brown eyes, Finn took Rey’s hand and pulled it closer to get a good look at the rock gracing her finger.

“Woah...that’s _HUGE,_ Rey!” Finn said in disbelief.

“I know, right? I think I’m still in shock!”

Removing her hand from Finn’s, Rey held her arm out and admired her ring for a moment. She still couldn’t believe that Ben had asked her to marry him. It was all so surreal.

“Wow, well congrats! I know I haven’t always been onboard with your relationship...but I know Ben loves you...and if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you,” Finn said with a warm smile.

“Aww, thank you Finn...want to be my man of honor?” Rey asked hopefully.

“Seriously? Oh, of course Rey!” Finn said brightly.

Flinging her arms out, Rey leaned forward and wrapped her friend in a tight embrace. Their friendship had become somewhat strained since she and Ben started dating and Rey was relieved to know that Finn was finally willing to support her relationship.

“Thank you, Finn! I love you!”

Returning the girl’s hug, Finn laughed softly and nodded his head. He wasn’t about to let his reservations about Ben Solo interfere with helping Rey celebrate the biggest day of her life.

“I love you, too!”

“Yay! I really am so excited,” Rey giggled while releasing her hold on Finn and removing the rest of her supplies from her bag.

“Good! I’m glad...do I get to go cake tasting with you?”

“I think that’s something the bride and groom do together... _but_ I definitely need your help with finding a dress,” Rey said with a wiggle of her brows.

“Done and done!” Finn snickered.

Giving her friend one last smile, Rey scooted her chair closer to the table and turned her attention towards her Professor standing at the front of the room. Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling crept up her the length of her spine; making the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. Although Rey couldn't pinpoint the reason, she felt the urge to pack up her belongings and leave. As quickly as she could.

“Hello, class,” Professor Salek stated with a clear of his throat, “I hope you had a restful weekend...now let's get to work, shall we? Take out your books and turn to page one-hundred-ninety-two, please.”

Trying her best to ignore her uneasiness, Rey opened up her textbook to the correct page and let out a cleansing sigh. She was safe in a locked classroom, there was no reason for her to be feeling this way. Turning her eyes to the whiteboard at the front of the class, the girl shook her intrusive thoughts from her mind and allowed herself to get lost in the day’s lesson.

Pulling up the calculator function on her cell, Rey was caught off guard by shrill alarm bells going off in rapid succession on all of the phones in the classroom. Realizing that it was the University’s emergency alert system going into effect, Rey picked up her cell phone and tapped on the “view alert” button flashing across her screen.

Expecting to see a text message from the school, Rey was confused when she was instead, forwarded to an unknown website. Noticing a video in the center of the page, the girl glanced at Finn to see if he had received the same odd message.

“What’s going on, Finn?” Rey asked.

“I don’t know...here, let me click on it,” Finn offered.

Touching the “play” button on the screen of his cell, Finn let out a sharp expletive as he noticed the image of his best friend having a very intimate moment with her betrothed. From the angle and the apparent glass reflection, Finn could tell that Rey and Ben had no clue they were being filmed.

“Don’t play it, Rey! Don’t play it!” Finn spat, trying desperately to turn the video off.

Curious to see what her friend was so excited about, Rey went against Finn’s urging and pushed the “play” button. Bringing her phone closer to her face in order to get a clearer view, the girl let out a loud gasp as her brain registered what was playing out on the small screen.

_Someone had video taped the “Dr. Rockhard” role-play she and Ben had performed weeks prior and sent it to the entire student body._

Turning the lewd video off, Rey gathered her things as quickly as she could and stood from her chair. Trying her best to ignore the shocked stares and nervous laughter of her classmates, the girl ran to the door in a blind panic; only pausing long enough to fumble with the lock on the metal knob.

“Rey! Wait!” Finn called out, grabbing his leather jacket and supplies.

Not paying attention to the pleas of her best friend, Rey opened the classroom door and raced as fast as she could through the maze of sterile hallways towards the front doors. Realizing that she had no way of getting home, Rey unlocked her cell and shakily dialed Ben as she sprinted out of the University’s main building.

“Ben?! I need you to come pick me up... _NOW,”_ Rey yelled into her phone with a pained sob.

* * *

 

Finn wrapped his arm around Rey and pulled her tight to his side. He had found her crying her eyes out on the bench near the parking lot and had promised her he would stay with her until Ben arrived. At that moment, Finn felt absolutely helpless; he had never seen his friend so upset before.

“It’ll be ok, Rey...please, please calm down. It’s not good for the baby,” Finn said softly.

Turning her swollen face towards Finn, Rey swiped at her red eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head. She would never be able to return to school. She would never be able to show her face out in public ever again. Rey just wanted to dive under a rock and live there for the rest of her life.

“I don’t understand what’s happening, Finn...why…why would someone do this?”

“I don’t know, Rey...but we will get it sorted out, don’t worry,” Finn said, trying his best to cheer his friend up.  

Squeezing his arm tighter around Rey, Finn scanned the busy road flanking the University for any sign of Ben’s car. He knew she would feel better the moment she saw her fiance and said a silent prayer that Ben would be arriving soon. Focusing on finding the car, Finn jumped slightly in his seat as he heard a familiar voice call out to his left.

“Finn? Rey? Oh...Rey...sweetie,” Tess said in a sympathetic tone as she plopped herself down on the bench next to Rey, “I know what happened...are you ok?”

Turning her head to look at Tess, Rey sniffled back another sob and shrugged her shoulders.

“No...not at all,” Rey said with a hiccup.

Reaching towards the girl, Tess gave Rey’s upper arm a warm pat. Plastering a sympathetic frown on her face, Tess tried her best to give the impression she cared how Rey was feeling. Internally, Tess was dancing and celebrating; she loved knowing that Rey was falling apart at the seams.

Giving Tess a skeptical look, Finn narrowed his brown eyes and brushed the woman’s hand away from Rey’s arm. He never liked the girl and didn’t appreciate her trying to comfort Rey; it just didn’t feel genuine to him.

“She will be ok, Tess...Ben should be here, soon. I’ll stay wi---”

Before Finn could finish his sentence, he was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice booming over his shoulder. Giving a look towards the sound, Finn was shocked to see Ben running towards them; his alabaster face flashing crimson with apparent anger.   

_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?”_ Ben screamed as he quickly closed the space to the wooden bench, _“GET AWAY FROM HER!”_

Tess looked at Ben and gave him a wicked smirk. She always did love it when he was angry and could feel her body tingle with anticipation. Although he looked livid, Tess knew it was all just an act. Of course he couldn’t let Rey know that he still loved her; the charade only had to carry on for a little while longer.

“Hi, Ben,” Tess purred.

Trying his best to keep his anger in check, Ben bent down and gently picked Rey up into his arms. He had no idea how Chelsea knew Rey or why the bitch was even there. It took all of his strength not to get into his ex wife’s face.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Chelsea?!” Ben spat bitterly as he backed away from the bench with Rey.

Holding onto Ben’s neck, Rey gave him a bewildered look before turning her head towards the smug, blonde woman. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. Why was Ben calling Tess, _Chelsea_ and why did Tess look like a cat that had just captured a bird?

“Don’t you ever... _EVER_ ...come near Rey, Millie, or me _ever again_ . Do you hear that, Chelsea?? _NEVER!”_

Not giving his ex-wife a chance to respond, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey protectively and began to stalk his way back towards his car. This shouldn’t be happening. Chelsea wasn’t due to be released anytime soon.

“Ben? Whats going on?” Rey asked, her voice cracking as she glanced over Ben’s shoulder towards a confused Finn and smiling Tess.

Giving Rey a quick kiss on her tear stained cheek, Ben hugged her snugly against his torso and released a breath that was part sigh, part growl.  

“Apparently, my ex-wife has escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...cute little smutty fluff in the beginning...
> 
> BUT OMG I feel so bad for Rey...the whole University has seen her giving Ben oral. That's so embarrassing. Poor girl...
> 
> BUT THEN!!! GAHHH!!! Chelsea!! Bitch is crazy. I can't believe she pulled that stunt...but at least now Ben knows she's back. 
> 
> I don't think that will stop her, tho...
> 
> So...whatcha think?? Let me know in the box below!! As always, thank you for reading!! I love you guys more than you know!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Author's Note

Hello My Lovelies

Just wanted to let the followers of this fic know that I will not be adding any further chapters. My deepest apologies. If you have any questions about where the plot was heading or need closure, feel free to email me at CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com or find me on tumblr CoraRiley

Thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?! PLEASE let me know!! Feedback helps me write, it really does!! THANK YOU for spending your time reading my work, it means the Galaxy to me!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Come find me!! CoraRiley on tumblr <3


End file.
